


Best Laid Plans

by zoomzoom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoomzoom/pseuds/zoomzoom
Summary: Tony Stark was born to sweep his soulmate off their feet. Why else would he have “that’s so romantic” scrawled across his hip?Pepper Potts was born with the ability to take people down a notch or five. It was apparent that she would never, or at least not in the foreseeable future, lose that ability, since the words “I was all prepared to be smooth when I met my soulmate, but now I feel I’ve somehow already failed at romance,” where printed plain as day on her arm.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Best Laid Plans

Tony Stark was born to sweep his soulmate off their feet. Why else would he have “that’s so romantic” scrawled across his hip?

He’d be doing something amazing, maybe donating to a charity or telling a story, and they’d squeal and jump right into his arms. They'd love his cheesy lines and his childish nature. They'd be smart enough to keep up with him and be patient when his ADHD was running wild. They'd be fine with eating nothing but pizza for a week or sitting down with a bucket of strawberries and a movie.

They'd put up with him.

Pepper Potts was born with the ability to take people down a notch or five. It was apparent that she would never, or at least not in the foreseeable future, lose that ability, since the words “I was all prepared to be smooth when I met my soulmate, but now I feel I’ve somehow already failed at romance,” where printed plain as day on her arm.

Whoever the poor kid was, she felt bad for them, so she tried to tone back the sarcasm when meeting someone for he first time. That being said, she just couldn’t help herself sometimes.

~

Tony was rather proud of his Valentines Day sweets selection for the year. He bought heart shaped sugar cookies, anatomically correct ones at that.

It was a tradition of his to personally hand out the goodies to his employees, and this year was no different. Everyone either laughed or tried to hide their disgust. It was quite amusing, really.

Everyone except Miss Pepper Potts that is.

When Pepper was presented with the sugary organs Tony Stark got a life altering surprise and face full of sass. In fact, it was one of the sassiest things he had heard up until that point (he would soon be hearing more on a regular basis from her though).

Pepper took one look at the cookies, quirked an eyebrow at her boss, and stated dryly, “That’s so romantic.”

To her surprise, he made a face similar to that of a kicked puppy. This wasn’t what he had planed at all.

“I was all prepared to be smooth when I met my soulmate, but now I feel I’ve somehow already failed at romance.”

Upon hearing those words, Pepper promptly face planted into her keyboard and ruined three days of work.


End file.
